


Moments spent with you

by caseycsd



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maybe some angst?? Who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseycsd/pseuds/caseycsd
Summary: Just cute, fluffy insights into kate and rana’s relationship. Set over different periods of time.





	Moments spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest ideas in the comments of things you would like to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr- chesterbenni   
> And suggest ideas for future chapters.

After 3 months of them officially being together, Kate could still sometimes not believe that Rana was really hers and hers only. Her girlfriend. Her really hot, beautiful, amazing girlfriend. 

Her dad and Jenny had left for Spain and had left the flat to her and Rana. It was going good. People still talked and looked at them but not as much as they did at the start. Things were starting to become quieter. 

They both have people who support them and who are still their friends, (not many, but some..) like Sophie and Daniel and even Imran, which shocked Rana but also made her unbelievably happy and more comfortable. 

“Babe? Are you coming to bed or what?”

“One minute. Where’s your patience?” She shouted back, as playfully as she could manage with a toothbrush in her mouth. 

“Oi, I have patience. Just not when I’m cold in bed waiting for my lovely warm girlfriend to join me.”

She heard Rana switch off the bathroom light and appear at the door, wearing her cutest pyjamas. 

“Ever the flatterer.” 

Kate pulled back the bed covers on Rana’s side and stuck out her bottom lip. “Please come to bed.”

Rana quickly joined Kate in bed, and cuddled up close to her. When Zeedan used to cuddle with her like she now cuddles with Kate, she used to feel suffocated, but now it just feels right. 

“You are ridiculously beautiful, it’s like.. unfair.” It was true. Rana is so beautiful. Especially right in this moment, with her hair messy, with her face clear of makeup and with a blush rising on her cheeks and a shy smile. 

“You have to stop doing that to me.” Rana said, embarrassed, although the smile on her face said otherwise. 

“What? And miss seeing you get all shy and cute.” 

“You are terrible.” Rana pressed a soft kiss to Kate’s lips before burying her head in Kate’s shoulder. “Love you.”

“Mm, I love you too.” And with one last kiss pressed into Rana’s hair, Kate went to sleep with the girl of her dreams in her arms.

————————

They both had the day of the next day, (which was rare) and they had planned to do absolutely nothing. 

When Kate woke up the next morning, Rana was pretty much on top of her, which was not a rare occurrence, she smiled and brushed the hair out of Rana’s face. 

One thing Kate had learned over the few months they’ve been together, is that Rana is the deepest sleeper. The world could end and Rana would sleep through it. Kate found it ridiculously adorable. 

She kissed Rana on the forehead and lightly rubbed her back. She needed to go to the bathroom, so she gently removed Rana from on top of her and got up. 

When she returned from the bathroom, now wearing her dressing gown, Rana was sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, looking adorably confused. 

“Where’d you go?” Rana asked confusedly, opening her arms for a hug. 

“To the bathroom.” Kate replied as she walked to Rana. She Wrapped her arms around her still tired girlfriend. “D’ya want some breakfast?” 

Rana nodded and pulled back from the hug. She kissed Kate and got out of their warm bed. When standing she kissed Kate again. “I. Love. You.” She said in between kisses. 

Kate took her hand and led them to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair for Rana. “You sit whilst your amazing girlfriend makes you a gourmet breakfast.”

“Now coco pops or cornflakes?”


End file.
